A Brother's Carol
by Sunblast X
Summary: There's another toilet incident at the Loud House. Despite it not being him this time, Lincoln is blamed and grounded for it. Thinking the girls often take their brother for granted, a guardian angel takes them on a trip that shows them just how important the boy really is.


**Hey guys, here's a little one-shot requested by my good friend, Geo Soul. Enjoy.**

* * *

It was the day the whole family had been waiting weeks for. The day they'd all go to the one place rivaled only by Dairyland itself. The day they'd all go to the Cheesecake Festival. This place was full of games, rides and prizes. Not to mention all of the cheese you could eat, with several different flavors. They had to wait a number of weeks, but the Loud family was finally able to go to this wonderous festival.

The white-haired boy of the family, Lincoln, came out of his room while whistling. Lincoln was walking down the hall, passing each of his sisters as he made his way to the bathroom. However, upon opening the door, he was immediately greeted by a rush of water which flooded the hall.

"Oh, god damn it…" Lincoln muttered.

"Lincoln, you clogged the toilet _again_!" Lori said, she and the other sisters shooting him annoyed glares.

"Here we go again" Lincoln said with a roll of his eyes. "Sure, put the blame on _me_" he sarcastically said.

"Because you're the one that always clogs the thing, Stinkoln!" Lynn shot back.

"Yeah, well—"

"Aww!" Lynn Sr. groaned in what sounded like a combination of annoyance and disgust as he climbed the now soaked stairs. "Which one of you kids clogged the toilet this time?!" he glared at his eleven kids.

"Lincoln!" the girls said in unison, all of them pointing fingers at their brother.

"Ugh…" Lincoln rolled his eyes. "Look, Dad, it wasn't—"

"No. Lincoln, you are grounded! Go to your room!" Lynn Sr. ordered, pointing down the hall to the boy's room.

"I didn't clog the toilet!" Lincoln shouted. "How can I when I wasn't even the last one to use the it?!"

"Alright, that's it, _everyone's_ ground!" Lynn Sr. shouted, making the girls grumble in disbelief. "And until your brother confesses, we're not going to the Cheesecake Festival!" he added as he walked into the bathroom to unclog the toilet.

The girls turned their brother, growling as they all glared daggers at him.

* * *

Lincoln lied on the couch, watching a rerun of _American Dad_. It was the episode where Stan went back in time to save Christmas. Lincoln would've been enjoying the episode were it not for his sisters looming over him with annoyed looks.

"You guys can stop glaring at me at any time" Lincoln told his sisters while not taking his eyes off the tv.

"Listen, twerp, if you don't confess to clogging the toilet, I'm literally going to turn you into a human pretzel!" Lori threatened, clenching her fist in front of his face.

"Wow, really original, Lori. Like I've never heard you say that before" Lincoln sarcastically remarked with a roll of his eyes.

"Come on, bro, just admit it. It's always you that backs up the John anyway" Luna said, pointing at him.

"Yeah, well, not this time" Lincoln shot back.

"Linky" Leni plopped next to him on the couch. "Just tell Dad you clogged the toilet. The sooner we get this over with, the sooner we can go to the Creampie Carnival" she said, crossing her arms.

"_Cheesecake Festival_, Leni" Luan corrected.

"There's nothing to tell!" Lincoln sat up, crossing his arms while furrowing his brows. "I didn't clog the toilet this time. For god's sake, you're overreacting over some _cheesecake_! We can always go next year!" he told them, throwing his arms in the air.

"Negative" Lisa chimed in. "This is the last year the festival shall be open before it goes out of business" she informed while adjusting her glasses.

"We were planning on winning a five-month cruise, and now we can't even do _that_!" Lana told him.

"Yeah, and it's all your fault, Lincoln!" Lola shouted.

"I hope you can _sea_ why we're angry with you" Luan joked with a chuckle. "But seriously though, you ruined out plans!"

"Oh, please. What're the odds of us winning that kind of prize anyway? Lisa, don't answer that!" Lincoln pointed at his genius sister as he hopped off the couch.

"We're going to miss the festival all because you won't admit you clogged the toilet! Looks like I'm going to have to beat a confession out of you" Lynn said, narrowing her eyes as she cracked her knuckles to intimidate her brother.

"For the last time, I didn't clog the damn toilet!" Lincoln snapped, throwing his arm to the side in a chopping motion.

"Ow!" Lana yelled, Lincoln having unintentionally hit her in the mouth.

No soon than that had happened, Rita and Lynn Sr. came in to see what was going on.

"What's going on?" Rita asked.

"Lincoln hit Lana in the mouth" Lola said, pointing at the white-haired boy.

"And he did it on purpose!" Lana chimed in, removing her hands from her slightly bleeding mouth. The other girls nodded in agreement.

"What?!" Lincoln looked at the girls in disbelief.

"Lincoln, you're grounded for a week" Rita said sternly with her hands on her hips.

"And since you won't fess up to clogging the toilet, your sister will be going to the festival without you" Lynn added with equal sternness.

Lincoln scoffed. "This is so typical. You guys are taking their side _again_" he huffed, crossing his arms of her his chest. "Why do I always get the short end of the stick of life?! Why do have to live with ungrateful sisters that do nothing except take advantage of me?!"

"Oh, like it's easy living with you" Lori shot back. "You're the one that's always getting us involved in your dumb little schemes that backfire half the time. Sometimes we literally wish we didn't have a brother!"

"Yeah!" the other girls said in agreement.

"Well, I wish I didn't have ten annoying sisters!" Lincoln shouted.

"Alright, that's enough" Rita stepped in. "Lincoln, go to your room. We'll discuss this when we get back"

"I hope you all have a horrible time!" Lincoln said before storming off upstairs.

Rita sighed with a bit of guilt.

"He'll cool off by the time we get back" Lynn Sr. placed a hand upon his wife's shoulder.

"But we won't be back until tomorrow" Rita said.

"All the more time for him to think about what he's done. Now…" Lynn twirled the car keys on his finger. "Let's get to that festival!" he said, the girls cheering as they charged outside, all of them getting into Vanzilla.

* * *

**The Following Morning…**

The family had returned from their trip to the festival. True to its word, the festival had several different varieties of cheesecakes. More than anyone could eat. There were several different rides for all to try as well as games to play. It was magnificent. That is, if that were the case…

The family walked in, Rita and Lynn Sr. having tired looks upon their faces, and girls clenching their stomachs. Despite all the hype, the festival totally sucked. At least half of the rides were broken, and the ones that weren't were lame. If that weren't bad enough, the games had crappy prizes and another family had already won that cruise that they planned on winning. And just to add salt to the wounds, the girls had all eaten some bad cheesecake which gave them stomachaches. Luckily for Vanzilla, they had all thrown up before they left.

"Ugh. Dudes, that place sucked. No wonder it's going out of business" Luna comment with a groan.

"I know. It feels like I got battered in the stomach by a ram" Lynn said, the rest of the sisters chattering in agreement.

"Go and lie down in your rooms, girls. A nap might do you some good" Rita told them.

Not having to be told twice, the sisters marched upstairs to their shared bedrooms. They shut the door, plopping on to their beds to sleep of the aching stomachs.

* * *

**Some Time Later…**

Lori groaned, sitting up and grunting with a stretch of her arms. She was relieved to find her stomach no longer hurt. Her mom was right, a nap _did_ make her feel better. Pulling out her phone, she saw that it was late in the afternoon. Wow, they must've been asleep longer than expected. It was in that moment she heard a small grunt. Turning her head to the left, she saw her slightly younger sister, Leni sit up in her own bed.

"Morning, Lori" Leni greeted, placing her sunglasses on top of her head.

"Leni, it's late in the afternoon" Lori informed her.

"Oh" Leni replied.

"Come on, the _Dream Boat_ is probably on right about now" Lori said while hopping out of bed, Leni following close behind.

The two eldest sisters stepped out their rooms and into the hall. However, they were met by a completely dark hallway.

"What happened to the lights?" Leni asked.

"Either a power outage or this is literally the result of one of Lisa's experiments" Lori replied.

At that moment the other sisters came out of their respective bedrooms, Lisa holding Lily in her arms.

"What's with the lights?" Lynn asked.

"Lisa, is this because of one of your experiments?" Lola raised an eyebrow at her genius younger sister.

"Negative. I had just woken up mere moments ago" Lisa replied.

"Then what the heck is going on?" Lana asked

It was in that moment that a low, mysterious fog swept across the floor. Slowly, it blew past their feet as it from one end of the hall to the other. After that, more fog appeared at a higher elevation. Then, as shadowy figure emerged. Stepping through the fog, the figure revealed itself to be a man in a hooded cloak.

"What the hell?" Lynn gave a confused look.

"What is this? Who are you?" Lori asked in a somewhat demanding tone.

"I am—"

"Ooh, ooh, I know! You're that Emperor Penguin guy from Linky's sci-fi movies!" Leni spoke with a grin, cutting of the man midsentence.

"What? No! First of all, it's Emperor _Palpatine_,and he's a decrepit old man" the figure began. "Second…" he removed his hood, revealing tan-skinned man with purple eyes and short hair, "My name's Geo"

"Geo? You seriously have the same name as our pet hamster?" Lola asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Coincidence" Geo rolled his eyes. "Look, I'm here to talk to you about your brother"

"Ugh. You literally have a discussion over that little twerp? Why?" Lori asked, a hint of annoyance in her voice.

"Because your relationship with your brother is falling apart. You girls just seem to take him for granted" Geo told them. "I mean, he does the same thing occasionally, but not as often as you girls do it to him"

"Why do you care what our relationship with our brother is like?" Lynn asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Let's just say I'm kind of like this family's guardian angel. I have to make sure things don't get too crazy, otherwise your family will fall apart" Geo explained.

"Pfft! Preposterous. There are no such things as "guardian angels". The universe works on the concept of outcomes. No supposed divine being can—"

*Snap* Geo snapped his fingers, causing Lisa's mouth to vanish.

"Mmph, mmph, mmph!" Lisa muttered through muffles. Without a mouth, she was unable to talk.

"Wow. To tell you the _tooth_, Lisa, your talking was putting us to sleep" Luan joked. "It's bad you aren't the _cheeky_ one in the family" she joked again. "Looks like_ kiss_ is the end for you—"

*Snap* Geo snapped his fingers again, this time causing Luan's mouth to vanish.

"Look, Mr. angel, you better quit messing with my sisters or I'm gonna—"

*Snap* Geo snapped his fingers again, now causing Lola's mouth to vanish. He also her whole body chained up from her shoulders to her ankles so she wouldn't move. Lola shot him a narrow-eyed glare which didn't seem to intimidate him in the slightest.

"Are you going to do that to all of us, dude?" Luna asked.

"No…" Geo replied. *Snap* he snapped his fingers yet again, causing Luna's clothes to vanish, leaving her in nothing put her purple bra and panties. "But I will do that" he told her with a smirk. Luna covered up her partially exposed body with her arms, an embarrassed blush crossing her face.

He didn't have to do that to Luna, but he wouldn't be taking crap from any of these girls. That and part of him wanted to see the faux Brit rocker in her undies. He'd be lying if he said he didn't find the third oldest Loud sibling attractive. Even if she was a mortal…

"Now then, if there'll be no further interruptions, it's time we all took a little trip…" Geo said.

With a snap of his fingers, they had all vanished in a flash of light.

* * *

**11 Years Ago**

In a flash of light, the Loud sisters appeared with Geo in the living room. It didn't take long for them to realize that they were all astral versions of themselves.

"Dude, are we ghosts?" Luna asked, looking at her transparent form.

"Finally. I've wanted to be a ghost since I was four" Lucy said in her usual monotone.

"Wait, you transported us to the living room? We literally could've walked downstairs for that" Lori looked at the tan-skinned deity.

"Yeah, I don't think so. Take a closer look. Notice anything different?" Geo pointed towards the living room couch.

The sisters' eyes widened. They rubbed them and blinked to make sure they were seeing things right. There on the couch were the five older sisters… except _younger_. The younger Lori appeared to be around the twins' age and the rest seemed to be younger as followed. Sitting in the chair was the grandfather, Pop-Pop.

"It's the five of us… as kids" Lori said with disbelief.

"Aww, I was totes _adorable_ back then" Leni commented, gushing at the sight of her younger self.

"Did Geo just send us back in time?" Lynn asked with a puzzled expression.

"Yep. And not just to any time either. This is the day your parents bring Lincoln home for the first time" Geo told them.

No sooner than when he said that, a younger version of Rita and Lynn Sr. walked through the door. Rita had a small smile upon her face as she held something bundled in a blue fabric in her arms.

"Whoa. Dad had amazing hair back then" Lana commented.

"Dad, girls, we have someone that wants to say hello" Past Rita said. "Meet the newest member of the Loud family, Lincoln"

Past Rita pulled back part of the fabric to reveal a newborn baby boy with tuffs of white hair on his head.

"Aww!" Past versions of the older sisters gushed at the sight of their new brother.

"Aww!" all the present versions of the sisters gushed.

"I forgot how cute Linky was when he was a baby" Leni said, pressing her hands against her cheeks.

"Even back then, the little dude was rockin'!" Luna added.

"My little Linky" Past Leni whispered as she cradled the sleeping baby Lincoln in her arms, her sisters surrounding her to get a good view of the infant.

"Literally adorable!" both versions of Lori said in unison.

"Oh, I'm glad you think so, Lori" Geo began, getting the current Lori's attention, "In fact, you should be thanking for a certain special moment in your life" he told her.

"What do you mean?" the eldest sister looked at him with confusion.

"Let me show you…" Geo said before moving his hand in a swiping motion, the world around them moving past them in a blur.

* * *

**1 year ago**

_**Royal Woods Mall… **_

The world around them had come to a stop. The Loud sisters soon found themselves in a different location, Leni's favorite place.

"Aw, man, are we at the mall?!" Lynn groaned, slouching.

"Yay! I'm going to go buy that new top I've been wanting!" Leni said with excitement.

"Ok, first of all, you can't because we're in the past and you're a spirit" Geo started, "Second, we're here for _that_" he pointed at a nearby table within the food court.

At the table sat a ten-year-old Lincoln. He was at the mall with his two oldest sisters, Lori and Leni. While his sisters were on a shopping spree for new clothes, Lincoln had decided to eat at the food court. The boy had decided to get a soft pretzel with honey mustard dipping sauce.

"So, Lincoln's eating a dumb pretzel. What does that have to do with—" Lori stopped herself midsentence when she spotted someone familiar approach her brother. That green shirt was a dead giveaway. She knew this person all to well. "…Bobby Boo-Boo Bear?"

"Hey" Past Bobby greeted as he walked up to Past Lincoln, getting the boy's attention. "Aren't you Lori's little brother?"

"Yeah, my name's Lincoln" Past Lincoln introduced himself.

"Bobby Santiago" Past Bobby held out his hand to which Past Lincoln shook.

"Bobby? I think Lori's mentioned you before" Past Lincoln as Past Bobby took a seat across from him.

"Good things?" Past Bobby asked with hopefulness. Past Lincoln blinked, staring at him in silence. There was a short pause. "So, anyway, I've been trying to get your sister's attention, but nothing I've done seems to work. Maybe you could help me out?"

"Hmm…" Past Lincoln rubbed his chin. "How are you at baking?"

"Meh" Past Bobby rocked his hand back and forth.

"Well, my sisters love chocolate—seriously, they're all chocoholics" Past Lincoln said that second part with a deadpanned expression, causing the astral versions of his sisters to blush with embarrassment. "Try baking her brownies" he offered.

"Brownies, huh? Alright. I'll even leave them in her locker" Past Bobby said, "Thanks, little Loud" he said.

"No problem" Past Lincoln replied, the two of them bumping fists before the elder boy left.

"Hey Lincoln" Past Lori said as she and Past Leni walked up to him, several bags of clothes in hand. "Ready to go?"

"Yep" Past Lincoln nodded. He then joined his sisters as they left the mall.

"Oh, my god…" Lori began in slight disbelief. "If it weren't for Lincoln, Bobby and I wouldn't even be dating right now…"

"Bingo! No Lincoln. No boyfriend with a million jobs and potential future father of your kids" Geo said half-jokingly.

"I… I never knew…" Lori said, gazing down at the floor in what appeared to be shame.

"Speaking of Lincoln, let's see what the little white-haired wonder is up to, shall we?" Geo snapped his fingers, causing everyone to vanish in a flash of light.

* * *

**Present Day**

_**The Loud House…**_

In a flash of light, the sisters found themselves back home. This time though, they were in their brother's bedroom. It was then they heard his bedroom door open, and then slam shut with rage.

"Stupid sisters. Stupid parents. Why do Mom and Dad always have to take _their_ side?" Lincoln muttered angrily under his breath.

The white-haired boy stood on his bed and looked out the window. He saw the family van pull out of the driveway, most likely heading to the Cheesecake Festival as planned. Lincoln growled before plopping on to his bed, crossing his arms over his chest with a huff.

"I hope they have a terrible time…" he muttered with annoyance.

"We did…" Lucy said, hanging her head.

"Poor Linky. I just want to scoop him up and hold him in my arms" Leni said, feeling genuinely sorry for her brother.

Lincoln sighed. "Well, they won't be back until tomorrow. And there's always one thing that calms my nerves…" he said, pulling out his phone.

Lincoln scrolled through his music playlist and picked a song. It was a rock song. Luna knew the song was none other than _Slow Ride_. The white-haired boy then reached under his bed.

"Is he literally going to be playing his video games when he's supposed to be grounded?" Lori raised an eyebrow while putting her hands on her hips.

To the girls' surprise though, their brother didn't pull out a game console. Instead, he pulled out a small box. Opening it up, he pulled out a sheet of paper. Leni figured that maybe he was going to draw something. Ever since they were little, she had always loved looking at her brother's drawings. However, that wouldn't be the case due to Lincoln pulling out a medium sized plastic baggie with the word "Tegrity" on it, full of what appeared to be a green plant.

Lincoln opened up the bag, inhaling deeply as the aroma of the plant hit his face before releasing a pleasant sigh. Reaching into the bag, Lincoln pulled out a decent amount of the plant. He sprinkled it onto the paper from one end to the other. He then picked the paper up and rolled it, licking a strip of it from side to side before crimping the whole thing shut. The sisters watched as their brother took out a lighter and lit one end of the joint, and then inhaled through the other. The boy savored the taste of the plant before exhaling a puff of smoke.

"Dude… our brother's a stoner…" Luna said, unable to believe what she was seeing.

"But he doesn't even have any rocks" Leni said, confused at what the rocker meant.

"No, Leni, she means Lincoln's drug addict. He abuses drugs" Lori clarified for her younger sister.

"Not really…" Geo spoke. "From what I've seen, he hardly ever uses the stuff. Most of them time when he's stressed, he can handle it and just plays his video games. He only resorts to pot if he's super angry or if he's had an extremely rough day and doesn't feel like playing his games," he told them. "Such as him getting grounded and not being able to that crappy Cheesecake Festival"

"I guess we can contribute to that" Lana spoke up.

"It's probably not easy for him, being the only boy in the family" Lucy added.

"We literally outnumber him ten to one. It only makes sense that the stress would lead him to this" Lori chimed in, gesturing to the boy whose eyes were now red and bloodshot.

"Oh, man. I'm so high right now, I have no idea what's going on…" Lincoln said, a rather mellow expression upon his face and the tone to match.

"Are we really the cause of this?" Lana asked.

"Not entire. School and life in general could be contributing factors" Geo replied.

"Man, this bed is SO comfortable! It's like getting a hug from Leni. I love feeling her dress against my face when we hug" Lincoln said, waving his arms up and down, feeling the fabric of the blanket. "And these pillows are so soft! Almost as soft as Leni's—"

"Ok, we probably have more to see!" Lori shouted in the middle of Lincoln's sentence. "Geo, get us out of here" she glared at the deity.

"Fine. The next location will reveal the truth to you guys anyway" Geo rolled his eyes.

He then snapped his fingers, transporting everyone in a flash of light. This left Lincoln alone to get high. Well, as high as he could get anyway.

* * *

**The Night Before…**

The sisters had been transported in a flash of light. This time though, it was nighttime and they found themselves in the most unlikely of places.

"Really? Of all the places you could've taken us, you literally chose the bathroom?" Lori raised an eyebrow at Geo.

"Lori, I think Geo intends to show us who really clogged the toilet" Lucy told the seventeen-year-old.

"Sleeping Spooky here is right. This where you all find out who broke the porcelain throne" Geo commented. "In three… two… one…" he pointed at the bathroom door.

The door then slammed open, revealing Lynn Sr. The girls had noticed his lower back was arched as he held his clenched ass in his hands. That could've only meant he had the runs. The girls shielded their eyes as their father pulled down his pajama pants. The middle-aged man then sat on the toilet, groaning as he released his bodily remains.

"Aww. Ugh… I knew I shouldn't have eaten one of Lynn's spicy meatball subs before bed!" Lynn Sr. groaned, his stomach growling in irritation.

"What?! I had, like, a dozen of those saved up! I was going to eat them before the big game this weekend!" Lynn said, going back to shielding her eyes when she accidentally saw her dad on the toilet.

"Aww!" Lynn Sr. groaned, releasing a barrage of liquid feces into the toilet.

"Ooh. Sounds like Dad's got it bad" Lana said, feeling sympathetic for the patriarch.

"Dude, Lynn, what do they put into those things?" Luna asked her athletic sister.

"Just the stuff you'd normally put into a spicy meatball sub" Lynn replied with a shrug. "The only difference is I add ghost pepper sauce on top"

"Oh, no wonder. That's one of the hottest peppers on the planet, it'll mess up your insides" Geo said. "Just hope your dad isn't crapping blood, otherwise he'd need that stuff that Billy Mays invented to get blood stains out of your underwear" he added.

They then heard Lynn Sr. sigh in relief. Making sure to wipe his ass, the balding man stood up and put his pajama bottoms back on. He flushed the toilet and exited the bathroom. However, Lynn Sr. made a fatal mistake. The unprecedented amount of crap left behind was too much for the toilet to handle. This caused the water within it to shoot out of it like a geyser, sending a combination of water and feces to spray everywhere.

"So, it was _Dad_ that clogged the toilet!" Lori said.

"And we blamed Linky…" Leni said, looking down.

"The little dude had every right to be mad at us" Luna said, feeling over the events that had transpired the day before.

"You think that's bad? Wait until I take you to our final destination" Geo said before snapping his fingers, transporting everyone in a flash of light.

* * *

**Five Years Later…**

The girls were teleported yet again. This time they were in the living room. They could hear soft sobs from someone nearby, but it wasn't any of them. They looked to see their mother crying on the couch, clenching a framed picture close her chest.

"Mom?" Lana looked at her.

"Why is she crying?" Leni asked, both confused and concerned.

The ditzy blonde's question would be answered in the form of her and her sisters' future selves walking downstairs. They more or less looked the same with a few minor changes her and there, especially around chest area for most of the older sisters and Lucy.

"Seriously?! Even when I'm fully grown, I still barely have breasts?!" Lynn asked, annoyed as she looked at her future self.

"Yeah, you fall under the stereotype of athletic chicks having extremely small tits" Geo told her. "Hell, even Lucy's going to have a bigger chest than you. Then again, she'll probably falls under the stereotype of goth, emo, and shy girls developing huge tits" he added.

Lucy sighed. "Great. Just what I need, back problems"

"How far are we into the future?" Lynn asked Geo.

"About five years" Geo answered with a shrug.

"Hmph. Plenty of time to get implants" Lynn said, crossing her arms over her, momentarily, flat chest.

"Hey Mom" Future Lori greeted as she and the other older sisters sat beside their mother on the couch, the younger sisters deciding to sit on the floor. "Are you ok?" she asked with concern.

Future Rita sniffled. "I'm fine, sweetie. I was just…" she looked at the framed photo in her arms.

"Thinking about Lincoln?" Future Leni finished her mother's sentence.

Rita replied with a slow nod. "It's hard to believe it's been five years, today…" she said with a sniff, wiping a tear from her eye. "If we had just taken him with us or we had just never gone in the first place, maybe he might still be with us" she said, clenching the frame tighter to her breasts.

"Wait, what does Mom mean "still with us"?" Lana asked.

"It means, at some point, our beloved brother was killed. Isn't that right, Geo" Lucy looked over shoulder at the deity.

"That's two for the Duchess of Darkness!" Geo said jokingly before getting serious, "But yes, Lucy's right. When you guys came back from the Cheesecake Festival—and when he come down from getting high, Lincoln snuck out at night to go to the festival with Clyde. However, he wouldn't get that far due to that night being the night he was killed" he explained. All the girls, minus Lucy and those that had their mouths taken away, had shocked expressions. "Oh, it only gets worse from here" he looked at the future version of the Loud family.

"I know, Mom. We miss Linc, too" Future Luna placed a hand upon her mother's shoulder.

"The important thing is that we're here for each other. We're all together" Future Lola said.

"Not for very long…" Future Rita glanced off to the side.

"What do you mean, Mom?" Future Luan asked, raising an eyebrow.

"There's no easy way for me to say this, girls, but…" Future Rita began before releasing a sigh. "Your father and I are getting a divorce"

"What?!" the future versions of the sisters shouted in shock.

"What?!" the present versions of the sisters shouted in shock as well.

"Why? What happened?" Future Luan asked, taken back by the news.

"Well, sometime after your brother died, the spark in our marriage began to die as well…" Future Rita started. "Your father has gained custody for most of you. Lori, Leni, Luna, Luan and Lynn, since you're all legally adults, this doesn't affect you" she looked at her five oldest daughters. "It does, however, affect the others" she looked at her five youngest daughters. "Lana, Lisa and Lily, you'll living with your father"

"But then that means the twins…" Future Lori began.

"We'll be split up!" the future versions of the twins said in terrified unison as they held each other.

"I'm sorry, girls…" Future Rita muttered, hanging her head as more tears rolled down her cheeks.

It was then that the world around them literally faded to black, leaving the astral versions of the girls and Geo in a dark void. The only thing besides that was the fog gathered around their feet.

"NO!" most of the girls cried.

"Geo, we can't split up! Our family can't fall apart!" Lana said to man in the cloak.

"I don't know what to tell you, girls. Without Lincoln, your family eventually crumbled" Geo told them.

"Ok, Geo, we get it. Lincoln is literally the glue that holds our family together!" Lori lamented.

"And most of the time we just take him for granted" Lynn said, feeling guilty.

"I wish we never said we never had a brother. I would never want my little Linky to go away!" Leni said, holding her hands to her chest. "The second I see him, I'm going to scoop him up, hold him in my arms and shower him with kisses!"

"Geo, please tell us there's still time to change things…" Luna spoke up.

"Maybe. If it's not too late…" Geo replied ominously, stepping back into a huge cloud of fog before vanishing completely. The soon began to surround the girls as well.

"We can do it. We can be better sisters to Lincoln!" Lori said, she and the girls clenched their eyes as they were engulfed by the fog.

* * *

"We can be better sisters. We can be better sisters…" Lori muttered in her sleep, tossing her head from side to side.

The elder sister gasped as she jolted awake, sitting up on her bed. It was all just a dream? Lori then took out her phone to check the time. Only an had passed since she and sisters took a nap. She heard a light scream, which made her turn her now awake sister, Leni.

"Lori, had this weird dream about Linky being dead" the ditzy blonde told her older sister.

"So, did I. I think we all had the same dream" Lori replied. That's when it hit them.

"Lincoln!" they both shouted, hopping out of bed.

The two sisters left their bedroom, joining the rest of their sisters in the hallway. The experience was definitely a dream since Lisa, Luan and Lola all had their mouths, Lola was unchained, and Luna still had her clothes on. All ten looked at each in silence, knowing that they had shared the same dream. They then ran up to Lincoln's door. They then opened it, revealing the sight of their white-haired brother gazing at the ceiling. He then turned his attention to the girls.

"What do you guys want?" Lincoln asked bitterly, clearly still annoyed.

"Oh, Linky!" Leni rushed up to him, catching him off guard as she scooped him up into her arms in a tight hug. "We're so sorry. We'll never treat you badly again" she said, pecking his cheek with several kisses. The two of them soon found themselves in group hug.

"What's with you guys?" Lincoln asked, confused.

"We're sorry for accusing you of clogging the toilet, bro" Luna told him.

"Yeah. And you got your wish for us to have a terrible time at the Cheesecake Factory. That place was literally the worst!" Lori said.

"Yeah, plus, we didn't win the cruise which put in down in the _dumps_" Luan said with a chuckle. "But seriously though, we apologize"

They all voiced their apologies.

"Thanks guys. And I'm sorry about what I said yesterday about not wanting sisters. I wouldn't trade you guys for the world" Lincoln told them.

"Back at you, little dude. We love having a bro as rad as you" Luna replied while ruffling his hair. "You're the glue that holds our family together"

"We'll make it up to you later today" Leni said, nuzzling her cheek against his.

"How does laser tag sound?" Lori offered.

"Sure, sounds fun" Lincoln replied in acceptance as Leni set him down.

The sisters then left his room with Lori running her fingers through his hair. The eldest sister quickly glanced over her shoulder at him with a smile before leaving with the girls. She would've thanked him for helping her and Bobby get together, but she decided it'd be best to hold that off for another time. The white-haired boy then plopped back on to his bed.

It didn't take long for his bedroom door to open again, this time with his parents. He noticed his mother had a scowl on her face, while his father had a look that seemed to be the combination of shame and guilt. He felt his mother's weight at the foot of his bed as she sat down.

"Sweetie, your father has something he wants to say…" Rita looked at her husband, glaring at him with a cross of her arms over her chest.

"I… I'm the one that clogged the toilet" Lynn Sr. admitted shamefully, rubbing his arm.

"And?" Rita raised an eyebrow.

"I blamed it on you…" Lynn Sr. added.

"And?" Rita asked.

"I'm sorry, son…" Lynn Sr. hung his head in shame.

"Good. You think about what you've done when sleeping on the couch tonight" Rita told him, scolding her husband as if she were one of their kids. Lynn Sr. left the room in a slouch, leaving Rita alone with their son.

"Wait. Dad's the one that clogged the toilet?" Lincoln raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"Yeah. I put two and two together when I found blood stains in his underwear" Rita told him.

"Gross!" Lincoln cringed in disgust. "I hope we have that stuff that removes blood stains from underwear"

"We do. I always have some whenever your sister eats her spicy meatball subs" Rita told him. "But, listen, honey… I'm sorry we blamed you for all that stuff that happened yesterday and that we didn't take you with us" she said apologetically.

"It's ok, Mom" Lincoln smiled.

"If it makes you feel better, we had a horrible time at the festival" Rita admitted.

"It does, a little" Lincoln said with a small shrug.

"From now on, your father and I are going to try to be fairer with you. For starters, how about I buy you that new video game you've been wanting?" Rita offered, running her fingers through her son's white hair. What was with women and touching his hair?

"Really? Thanks!" Lincoln grinned.

Lincoln then felt his cheeks cupped his mother's soft hands. She leaned in and planted a wet kiss upon his forehead. After a few seconds, she pulled away.

"You're ungrounded" Rita whispered, smiling as her son as she stood up and left.

Lincoln watched as his bedroom door closed. The white-haired boy sighed in relief. He wasn't sure what happened or why his sisters changed their attitude so quickly, but he wasn't going to complain. He was ungrounded, he was going to play laser tag later, and was going to get a new game. To him, that was worth not being able to go to a crappy little Cheesecake Festival. The universe was good to him today.

Meanwhile, outside of his bedroom, a man in a hooded cloak had watched the whole meeting as he sat on a tree branch.

"Another Lincoln's death successfully adverted" Geo commented to himself before turning his attention to naked pics of an adult version of a certain rocker chick. "Kind of wish this version of Lincoln did do pot, I could go for some right about now" he said before shrugging. "Oh well. I guess next I'll head to that small town in Colorado with those four boys that swear all the time"

Geo then snapped his fingers, disappearing for the final time in a flash of light.

* * *

**Well, that's the end of this one-shot. As said before, this was requested by Geo Soul, so the credit for this idea goes to him.**

**And this has to be the longest one-shot I've ever written. I mean, over 6,000 words?! God damn.**

**Anyway, Remember to Read, Review and Favorite/Follow. And have a Merry Christmas!**


End file.
